Mi dulzura, tus dulces
by FumeiSama
Summary: Sasuke odia los dulces. Itachi los adora. Pero en el pasado, todo eso era al revés.  *Shônen-ai, viñeta, ItaSasu*


**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, son de Kishimoto. Yo sólo escribí la historia. Esto es para fans de una servidora ^^.

**Advertencias:** Shônen-ai, ¿OoC? Lo dejo a vuestro criterio, ItaSasu, KisaIta, ¿SasuNaru?

**Nota:** Una viñeta que escribí porque me aburría. Raro que lo primero que publique completo sea un shônen-ai… No sé, se me hace raro. Espero que no me quede muy cursi ^^U.

**Personajes que aparecen: **Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Kisame e Itachi.

**Resumen:** Sasuke odia los dulces. Itachi los adora. Pero en el pasado, todo eso era al revés.

* * *

><p>—Odio los dulces —afirmó el adolescente moreno. Sakura ladeó la cabeza, confundida. ¿A quién no le gustaban los dulces? Aunque eso, a sus ojos ahora en forma de corazón, le hacía mucho más guapo. El rubio bufó, murmurando sobre lo estúpido que parecía.<p>

La mirada glacial del Uchiha le hizo tener un escalofrío por la columna vertebral. Naruto no comprendía su manera de ser. Tan superficial, tan arrogante, tan misterioso.

Se dio la vuelta, dejando atrás a sus dos compañeros.

—Tengo mis motivos.

Sakura y Naruto se miraron entre sí. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? Se dirigía, sin rumbo concreto, hacia los interiores de la anaranjada villa, pues era por la tarde y el sol ya se ocultaba perezosamente por las montañas. Una nube de humo apareció al lado del rubio.

—Bien, chicos. El Hokage-sama me ha dicho que… ¿Ah? —Dijo en voz alta para detenerse cuando vio que Sasuke ignoraba a todos, incluyéndole a él. — ¿Os habéis vuelto a pelear?

Naruto y Sakura negaron con la cabeza, inocentes.

—Sasuke-kun dijo que no le gustaban los dulces y se marchó.

— ¡Dijo que tenía "sus motivos" para que no le gustasen! —Naruto hizo un gesto despectivo. — ¡Lo que pasa es que sólo quiere llamar la atención!

El maestro de los tres miró hacia el "lobo solitario" del grupo. Calló unos segundos.

—… —Y añadió en voz baja. —Quizás lo diga en serio, Naruto…

* * *

><p>—Itachi-san —llamó un hombre muy alto de azulada piel. El hombre respondió a su nombre y le miró. Tenía una mueca de sorpresa. —De todos los lugares que hay para descansar… ¿Y quieres venir aquí?<p>

Señaló la humilde tienda, dirigida por un par de humildes ancianos, en un humilde bosque. Aquello era demasiado… _raro._

—… —Itachi se sentó en el banco y clavó sus ojos carmesí en los de su compañero medio-tiburón. Éste notó un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Ocultó los labios bajo su capa.

—Está bien, si me lo pides así —dijo con sarcasmo. Itachi se hacía entender por la mirada. Era poco hablador. Hablaba lo necesario. Y eso a Kisame le gustaba mucho. Pero pocas cosas había que no le gustasen de su compañero.

Listo el pedido y servido, ambos compañeros comieron.

— ¿En qué piensas? —Preguntó Kisame, sin saber muy bien si le gustaría la respuesta… es decir, el silencio. Engulló un _dango_, bien empapado en la dulce salsa. Itachi le imitó. Que a alguien tan serio, tan frío y tan calculador le gustasen tanto los dulces era tan irónico. Itachi era, más bien, amargo, casi soso. Pero su corazón era de azúcar. O eso era lo que pensaba Kisame.

—… —Itachi bajó la vista. —Te has manchado el labio.

Kisame se frotó con la manga. Le interrogó con la mirada. Itachi evitó su mirada.

—… —Un silencio. —No se te ha ido.

Kisame lo volvió a hacer con más insistencia. Si no hubiese estado tan enfrascado en quitarse la inexistente mancha, hubiese visto la débil sonrisa de Itachi.

"_Sasuke…"_

_ — ¡Nii-san, nii-san! ¡Vamos a comer dulces! ¡Mamá los ha comprado! —El pequeño Sasuke asió con fuerza la manga de su hermano, desconcentrándole de su lectura._

—_Sasuke, pero si a mí no me gustan los dulces… —Itachi se excusó sonriendo con pena. Pero la insistencia de su hermano le hizo desistir._

— _¡Está delicioso! ¿A que sí, nii-san? —Preguntó Sasuke. Itachi sonrió._

—_Es que a mí los dulces… —Trató de excusarse para no desanimar a su querido hermanito. _

— _¡Nii-san, nii-san! ¡Dame un poco del tuyo! —Gritó Sasuke, "asaltando" a su hermano mayor, subiendo en sus piernas y acercando sus infantiles labios a los de su hermano, para quitarle una bola de su _dango_._

_Itachi se ruborizó por ese gesto, sin saber bien por qué. Sasuke comió feliz y gritó un "¡qué rico!" tocándose lindamente las mejillas. Entonces, Sasuke abrió sus ojos y parpadeó._

—_Nii-san, mira te has manchado —Sasuke acercó su diminuta mano a la cara de Itachi y limpió su labio, que se quedó por unos momentos sin sentido. Sasuke se lamió su dedo y sonrió, como tanto le gustaba a Itachi._

—_Sasuke… Tú… eres lo que más quiero. No dejes de sonreír, por favor…_

— _¿Nii-san? ¡Claro que no! ¡Mientras padre, madre y mi nii-san estén conmigo, seguiré sonriendo! ¡Ya lo verás!_

—… —_Itachi quiso borrar inmediatamente esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Pero cuanto más lo deseaba más le costaba._

_Y siguió recordándolos mucho tiempo. Incluso a la hora de su muerte. _

—Itachi-san… —Kisame susurró mientras su único y verdadero amigo le limpiaba gentilmente el labio. Al enseñarle los dedos, el tiburón observó que no había ni rastro de la susodicha mancha. —Pero si no hay…

—…nada —terminó Itachi por él. —No hay nada. Pero pudo haberlo habido.

Kisame frunció su ceño, triste. ¿Tendrían esas palabras algún significado oculto?

—Itachi-san… —Dijo Kisame, con el rostro oscurecido. —Tú sí que tienes una mancha.

—…Eso es mentira.

—Lo sé. Sólo te probaba…

* * *

><p>—Quizás lo diga en serio, Naruto…<p>

— ¡Bah! —Naruto cruzó sus brazos tras su cabeza y echó a andar, para alcanzar a su compañero. — ¡Sólo quiere presumir!

—"_Mira quién habla"_ —pensó Sakura con enojo.

—… —Kakashi dejó que sus estudiantes se adelantasen un poco. —Los que se quieren de pequeños, de mayores se odian…

Sakura y Naruto se giraron ligeramente a mirarle, con curiosidad.

—…y los que de pequeños de pelean, luego de mayores se desean.

— ¡¿QUÉ?

* * *

><p><strong>Rincón de la autora:<strong>

Porque Kakashi es un troll º`w´º (¿Igual que yo? XD) y no podía quedarse callado al final. Y no sé, tenía ganas de ver a Kisame ruborizarse, a Itachi comiendo y de hacer algo empalagoso y tierno. ^u^ Soy una romántica sin remedio…

También quería ver algo de "cariño" entre Sasuke y su hermano. Sasuke-chan es ingenuo y lindo 3. Pero luego se vuelve un idiota ¬¬ .

_¡Sigo enfadada por lo de Deidara, lo de Itachi y lo del Zetsu-blancoooo!_


End file.
